


When They're Gone

by CO32minus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CO32minus/pseuds/CO32minus
Summary: “To let you know. I understand. I understand that feeling, of missing someone you hardly knew, and feeling like you didn’t get to appreciate them. And that you’ve reminded me again that I should appreciate people more.”





	When They're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm actually really pumped about this one! And actually I'm going to add an illustration later but it's hard for me to get that done right now because of school. 
> 
> Love you all~ I do.

A few days before Hinata had told Ennoshita that he might not be able to make it to practice. Well, Hinata didn’t know exactly. He may or may not be able to make it, and he needs his phone on him or close to him so he can more easily hear his mother’s phone call. At the time, Ennoshita had simply put a hand on his shoulder and assured Hinata it was fine. He understood. 

Hinata didn’t think about it too much. The past few weeks had been sort of surreal. There was a disconnect between him and his grandmother, a woman he’d spent many many days in his childhood with. But over the years, after they had moved houses, after she became more withdrawn, he’d seen her less and less. He loved her, but again, there was a disconnect. 

But now here he is. Summer was beginning to creep up on them and the days were getting warmer. The ping on his phone just loud enough for him to hear in the din of practice, amongst the high pitched squeak of shoes against the floor. He brushes off what little sweat collected on his forehead and bows out for a second. Nothing too important happening yet. Warm ups had just ended. He picks his phone up off of the window sill, expecting nothing important. His phone had only pinged once, a text message at most. But apparently his mother hadn’t the courage to call him when it came down to it. Maybe she hadn’t the voice.

“It happened Shouyou,” the message reads. “She’s passed.”

He holds the phone in his hands. Eyes focusing and unfocusing, reading but not grasping the words. It’s not hitting him. 

Hinata must have been standing there for a while, rigid. Ennoshita calls out, the only one who knew beforehand about the situation. Hinata turns around after blinking a couple of times.

“She’s...Yeah it...My grandma.” 

Now it hits him.

“My grandma’s dead.”

The squeaking of shoes stops and Hinata covers his face, phone falling to his side. His breath stuck in his chest for a moment before it comes out. This is probably why his mother didn’t call him. 

Softly, a pair of arms surround him, a comforting warmth as Tanaka pulls him to his chest. He can feel Yamaguchi put a hand on his back.

“Can I go home?”

 

\------

 

Over the next few days Hinata is back to not thinking about it too much. His day passes much like usual, taking his bike out to school while the air is still crisp and the darkness in the sky is just retreating. Coasting down the side of the mountain road. Going through the motions of school, smiling at classmates, laughing with friends, sweating with teammates. When asked he responds with “I’m doing fine! It’s ok really.” And that’s the truth. He is fine. It’s just on those bike trips, when he’s alone with his mind at the beginning and the end of a day that he thinks to himself,

“She’s really gone.”

And it’s in those moments, he can’t tell if he’s crying, or if the wind rushing past his face.

In these few days Hinata also learns more about his grandmother than he ever knew while she was alive. He sees photographs of her in her younger years, clothing that she’d passed down to his mother that he’s never seen her wear. How that side of his family fared during the first two World Wars, and what kinds of things she grew up with as a child because of it. 

It creates a strange divot in his emotions. On the one hand, the photos are happy and full of smiles and love. And although the clothing is faded and old, he can still smell his grandmother on them. 

But while a photograph holds a thousand words, he wishes he’d heard those words from his grandmother herself.

When the funeral finally rolls around, the divot seems to deepen. He sees family he hasn’t seen in a very long time, or possibly ever, surrounding him with a dull nostalgia. It doesn’t feel the way he thought a funeral was supposed to feel. A day where you cry hard and need a whole box of tissues to yourself. Instead there’s a general hush. There’s more laughing than he expected, people reconnecting after years of distance. And it’s a little funny the way a funeral parallels a wedding. Flowers, an aisle, photographs of people in love. Laughter. And crying. 

He spends the ceremony shaking his head and reaffirming that he belongs here. This is his family. The person grounding him in that fact is his little sister, Natsu bouncing on his leg and calming down when she needs to. His parents chat with distant relatives, and as he holds his little sister’s hand he remembers. This is his mother’s family. This is who she used to be with, the way he is now with Natsu. The way he is living under his parent’s roof. 

His mother’s smile seems different after he realizes that. Suddenly she seems very old, the smile lines and crows feet prominent after years of use. But she also seems very young. Returned to her family, to her mother. Revitalized, not having noticed she missed them as much as she did. 

Death has a strange way of bringing people together. 

\------

“Ah - Hinata?” The familiar rumble of the dial tone stops, and a soft voice pours out the other end. 

“Hi Suga-san! How are you? Is it a good time?”

“I’m good, and yes, yes it’s fine. Oh my goodness you don’t normally call, it’s so nice to hear from you like this.” 

Hinata laughs a little, a smile involuntarily spreading on his face. Hearing Suga’s voice is calming, he should call more often.

“Ah - yeah! I figured it would be good to, actually ya know, talk to you.”

“Do you need something? Or do you just wanna chat?”

“Uh, well. I mean I guess I just wanted to chat. There was something in particular I wanted to tell you - actually, all the third years. Or, wait no you’re not third years anymore huh?”

“Yep, we’re the babies again.” Suga laughs. “Do you want me to get Daichi?”

“Is he with you?”

“Heh, always is whenever he can be, yeah.” Hinata can hear Suga smile. He shouts on the other end of the line. “Daichi! Hinata’s calling! He wants to talk to us!” There’s a faint shout back in excitement, and a bit of a scrambling. “I’m going to put you on speaker phone ok Hinata?”

“Yeah!” There’s hardly a pause before Daichi starts talking.

“Hinata! Hello! Hi!” 

“Hello!” Hinata waves, an automatic movement of excitement. “Hi! I miss you guys!”

“I miss you too! Ah, I’m sure Suga misses you-”

“Yes I do.”

“How are you?”

They really are like another set of parents.

“I’m good!” Hinata replies rocking back and forth on his spot on his futon. “Well, decent at least.”

“Oh no...what’s wrong?” Suga catches on immediately.

“Ah, I didn’t want...to worry you right away.”

Daichi huffs out laughs, “Well you already did it.”

“Wah!!! I’m sorry! Hmmm. Ok well. Recently, uh like, last week. Ah, how do I say this so it doesn’t, sound dramatic - last week, my grandmother passed away.”

There’s a short pause filled with electrostatic. 

“I’m so sorry, Shouyou.”

“Do you need anything?”

Hinata smiles. “No! No, nothing. I’m ok. Well. I guess, I was wondering if I could see you guys some time. Like if, you would visit Karasuno again maybe? Sometime?”

He can tell they’re looking at each other.

“Actually we were just talking about that recently. We’re missing you guys a lot too. Ah, we moved kind of far away, didn’t we? All the way to Saitama...Sorry about that.”

“Ah, it’s ok! You chose to go to college somewhere you wanted to - as long as I still get to see you sometimes that’s all that matters.”

“Hinata.” Daichi voice resonates warmly over the line. “You’re a good kid.”

There’s a little squawk Hinata let’s loose. Quiet enough it’s not let out over the other side of the line. “Ah, senpai...I’ve really missed you.”

“Don’t cry on us!”

“I’m not crying! I just, I wanted to say I really, really appreciate all you’ve done for me. Thank you for being there when you were. And even now just. Thank you. So much.”

“...Hinata you’re going to make Daichi cry now.”

“I am not crying!” There’s a slight catch to his voice.

“Shhhh, it’s ok dear.”

“Suga, no, I’m not crying.”

Their laughter bubbles over the airspace. It brings a lightness to the conversation, words flowing more easily now. Questions are asked and answered and Hinata relaxes to lie down on his belly, playing with the corner of his pillow as he talks. 

Over the past two days after his grandmother’s funeral, there’d been a few things he’d thought about. The first being that maybe he was a much bigger sap than he ever realized. Repeatedly he’d thought about how not-close he was to his grandma, and yet the lack of her presence played in his mind a few times every day. The feeling would probably disappear soon. But the second thing stayed with him, weighed heavier on his chest - the need to reach out to people. 

Hinata knows no one around him is likely to die any time soon. But he can’t help but feel the need to tell them all how much he loves them. Like waking up from a nightmare about someone and needing to reassure in the morning they’re ok. He wants to make sure, they know. They all deserve to know.

When the phone call ends his hands linger. They stay over the spot on his screen where the “end-call” button was. He clenches his phone for a moment, eager to see his friends again. They hadn’t settled on a date quite yet, and he needed to call Asahi and let the former ace how much he admired him. And also that he should arrange a visit to Karasuno with the others.

Much to his surprise, when Hinata calls Asahi there’s another familiar voice on the end. 

“SHOUYOU! What’s up?”

“Noya...please not so loud.”

“Asahi-san! Where are you?”

“He’s at my house, Shouyou.”

There’s a little bit of a whimper and a faint “I can talk to him myself”, and then a “But you’re not!” on the other end. Hinata can hear light, back and forth slapping on Asahi’s side. 

“So - you’re still in Miyagi Asahi-san?”

“Ah, well yeah I guess I am.”

“What do you mean you guess you are, you definitely are! You’re right here.” More light slapping.

Hinata puts on a pout. “Wait, if you’re still in Miyagi why haven’t I seen you? Where are you?” 

“Oh well, my college is a bit far away from Karasuno. It’s still in the prefecture but it’s kind of awkward and I haven’t come all the way back.”

“Damn, he’s right though. You should visit.”

“...I guess...”

“No you  _ definitely _ should! I just talked to Suga-san and Daichi-san, they’re going to visit some time soon! I told them to message you.”

Nishinoya hoots on the other end of the line. “Are you staging a get together Shouyou?”

“Well hopefully! I miss everyone, especially with what’s been happening lately it just, it’s been a little rough.”

“Ah, yeah I can see that. You can always come to your senpai if you need to! Don’t be afraid to rely on me!”

“Wait, what’s been happening?”

Noya’s quiet this time, letting Hinata take the floor. And Hinata does, explaining the recent events, and trying to keep Asahi from apologize profusely. But eventually like the other conversation, the tension diffuses into laughter, and time lets Hinata give his thanks to Asahi. Of course, the older boy had gone silent, but Hinata was sure by Nishinoya’s rather violent laughter and Asahi’s embarrassed whimpering in response that it was taken well. Since Noya was on the line too Hinata thanked him. If they had been in the same room together he’s sure Noya would have given him the biggest hug he could manage. 

The phone call ended with a long goodbye - Asahi being so worried about hanging up on Hinata that neither of them pressed end for about fifteen seconds. It actually ended on Asahi’s side first - Noya must have pushed it. 

And as Hinata’s about to put his phone away he remembers one last person he wants to call. Just to make sure. It’s less likely they’ll be meeting up any time soon, but he hopes, maybe they’ll find a way. Hinata had also kept him in the loop for the past week. So she shouldn’t have to repeatedly bear the bad news. 

The phone seems to dial forever. Maybe he’d called at a bad time, but eventually it picks up.

“Shouyou?”

“Hi Kenma! I’m sorry, did I call at a bad time?”

“Oh. Well. No. Sort of. I was...playing a mobage.”

“Were you playing Love Live.”

“Yeah…”

“Did I ruin your combo.”

“...Yes…”

“I’m sorry.”

Kenma hums. “Are you ok?”

“Yes I’m fine! How are you?”

“I’m ok. Kuroo’s over.”

“Ahh, are you at your house? Everyone seems to be in pairs today.”

“Everyone?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been making a bunch of phone calls.”

There’s some sound of disgust. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Well, I wanted to tell everyone something, and I wanted to be able to say it out loud. Also I miss hearing people’s voices.”

Kenma considers this for a moment. “Fair enough...What did you want to say?”

“I wanted to say thank you,” Hinata chirps. “I thanked the others for being my senpai. And, well I guess you’re my senpai.”

“I don’t care about those things in sports.”

“Yeah, I know.” Hinata giggles. “I know.”

“What are you thanking me for what did I do.”

“For existing! For being my friend.”

Shouyou can imagine Kenma scrunching up his eyebrows and frowning. Curling in on his blankets and freezing for a second before responding.

“...You don’t need to thank me.”

“Yes I do! I want to. I want to let you know I appreciate you. And I’m really glad to know you.” 

There’s a groan on the other line. “I don’t know how to respond to this.”

“It’s ok!” Hinata laughs. “I mostly felt the need after all the stuff with my grandmother you know?”

“Yeah, I understand. I’m grateful to you too, Shouyou.” At some point Kuroo must of have entered the room because Kenma groans. “Get off of me. No. Sorry, Shouyou. No I’m not putting him...ugh fine, I’ll ask him. Shouyou.” He drags out the vowels in the name. “Do you want to talk...to Kuroo.”

“Uh? Sure?”

“I’m putting you on speakerphone, I don’t feel like handing it to him.”

There’s an awkward shuffle and a click and Kuroo becomes a lot louder.

“Hello~” 

“Hello Kuroo-san.”

“How are you?”

“Why do you even want to talk to him?” Kenma sounds suspicious.

“Whaaat, I can’t talk to my friends? I’m hurt.”

“Ah, Kuroo-san I didn’t realize...you considered me a friend.”

“Oh well, now you do. We are friends. Hello.” 

“Yes, hello.”

“What’cha talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Personal stuff.” Kenma retorts hoping not to get Kuroo too involved.

“I was thanking Kenma for being my friend!” Kenma groans again in response. A hint of betrayal in his voice. 

“Oh ho ho? Do I get a thanks for being your friend?”

“Uh...hmn...well not for being my friend, no.”

“Shouyou I’m frowning. You can’t see me but if we were texting I’d be sending you a lot of frowny faces. Kenma what’s his phone number so I can send him frowny faces.”

“I’m not telling you shit.”

“Kuroo-san, I won’t thank you for being my friend. But thank you for being Kenma’s friend! Please continue to take care of him!”

“No Shouyou don’t encourage him.”

“I’m sending you smiley faces now, Shouyou!” 

Hinata and Kuroo share a giggle and Kenma must be digging himself a hole into his bed; the sound of shifting of blankets coming in over the phone. The banter continues for a little bit, the other two occasionally getting a laugh out of Kenma. It’s quite rewarding. Eventually everything settles. 

“Kenma, I don’t know when it’ll happen but, we should get together some time!”

“I don’t know when it’ll happen either, but that sounds nice.”

“Thank you again.”

“Thank you too.”

\--------

A couple of weeks roll by. Nothing too long but just long enough to make Hinata antsy. He knew that the graduated seniors wouldn’t be able to come back immediately - he was sure they had exams and projects and whatever other business they needed to attend to. But whether it was that wait, or simply Shouyou’s nature, when he sees three familiar figures in the distance he can’t help but burst out of the gym.

The current third years call after him, but once they see their senpai they run to join him. Everyone runs to join him.

“Don’t let us interrupt you guys! We can wait!” Daichi’s laughter warms the atmosphere as he walks into the building. 

“No you can’t! This can’t wait! You can’t wait - oh my god.” Tanaka starts to cry. “I haven’t seen you three in so long!” He hugs all three of them at once, still crying. 

“Ah, Tanaka it’s ok, we’re here now, shhh.” Ruffling his non existent hair Sugawara chuckles. 

Asahi goes to hug Nishinoya but he swats the taller boy away. “I see you all the time go to other people first you dope.”

There’s a resounding shock from most of the group, excluding Hinata and Tsukishima, who both knew already. Why Asahi never visited more often, no one knows. Everyone teases him a bit, and they start to warm up to each other again. Wide smiles and old jokes. Coach Ukai  and Takeda Sensei find a way to squeeze in, asking the typical “how’s school going?”,  and the question makes its way around. 

At some point the first years are introduced. And while everyone gets along, Daichi and Suga asserting their parenthood and Asahi being the awkward Uncle, there’s that chemistry they don’t quite fit into. 

The allotted practice time is almost halfway over when Tanaka pipes up. 

“Hinata! You forgot someone!” Shouyou quirks his head. “You forgot Kiyoko-chan!”

Shouyou wants to beat himself over the head. “You’re right! Oh no, oh no, I’m so sorry I did forget! Ack, how could I forget!”

Yachi puts her hand up.

“I can call her. She’s normally free around this time anyway.”

“Yes! Yes! Let us see your girlfriend Yachi-chan.” Tanaka and Nishinoya dance, and Yachi blushes. 

Seeing as practice won’t really be happening at all today, Ukai dismisses everyone. The first years bow out with a friendly goodbye, and the rest of the group sticks around the gym, waiting for Kiyoko to meet them. And when she does the festivities continue. 

There’s so much talking. So, so, much. Nobody can stop or wants to stop, and as they leave the gym everyone hesitates around the places in the road they used to stand at. Watching the sun go down and poking fun at each other like they used to. Hinata makes his rounds, thanking people again, and everyone smiles at him and thanks him back. And they all understand, or at least they give off an understanding air. He’s sure everyone’s had some similar experience. Maybe. Most likely. And while there’s so much genuinity in their voices, so much love in their slight touches and gestures, Shouyou can’t help but feel they just don’t  _ get _ it. That no one can truly grasp how grateful he is for them. And he doesn’t know how to let it out, or if he can let it out. Or if he should. 

But at least everything’s comfortable. There’s no tension or unresolved conflict. Everyone simply is together, reminiscing. So Hinata sits on the roadside, watching Tanaka and Nishinoya throw rocks at the river, trying to see who can throw farthest. He rests his head on his knee, his arms wrapped around them. Everyone else is at peace. 

He shifts his eyes at the the noise next to him. The slight hush of grass as Kageyama scoots closer, a vague awkwardness to his movements. Hinata smiles, and Kageyama smiles back, small but reassuring. He doesn’t talk. Just looks down, and after a moment puts his arm around Hinata, rubbing his shoulder and pulling Shouyou in. Hinata leans into Kageyama’s chest, nuzzling him slightly. 

After a half an hour at best guess, the group decides to move on. People have homes to get to and families to see. But Kageyama stays, still lightly embracing Hinata, exchanging a look with Daichi. The team lets them be. 

“Are you ok?” Kageyama mostly let’s go, keeping the tips of his fingers on Hinata’s back. 

“Yeah.” A deep breath. “I’m fine.”

Quiet stands for a second, Tobio looking away again and turning to lean on his elbows against the ground.  Eventually he just lies back along the slope. Hinata joins him. 

Kageyama breaks the silence. “When I was seven,” 

Hinata listens but looks at the sky. 

“My father died.”

Hinata quickly turns his head.

“He was only about 30, but he was very successful - in his own ways. He was incredibly smart and knew a bunch of languages. He traveled the world a couple of times.”

Hinata laughs, “Unlike you.”

“Listen.” There’s no malice in Kageyama’s voice. Maybe a twinge of amusement. “He wasn’t anyone famous or well known, but he helped a lot of people. He worked with immigration so his language skills really came in handy.

He also played volleyball when he was younger. My mom tells me he looked forward to teaching me some things. My father’s the one who bought me my first volleyball, but we never really got to use it. When I was seven we found he had leukemia. It only took about 6 months until he died.”

The whole time Kageyama speaks Hinata watches, now turned on his side. He sees Kageyama close his eyes. 

“The doctors told my mom they’d be able to save him, but almost everyone knew it was false hope. His hair fell out from chemo, and that along with the meds they gave him sort of screwed up his face. He couldn’t control his expression anymore. It was sort of stuck in this grimace, like his jaw had been wired open. 

At the time it was happening I didn’t fully grasp it, you know. I was a kid, it sort of felt like a game or something, it was happening so quickly. When the funeral happened, I saw my father embalmed and in the coffin. I don’t know if that’s the sort of funeral your family had, or if you’ve ever seen an embalmed body, but they almost look like they’re still alive. He looked withered and bony, and almost nothing like himself. But he looked like he was about to breathe again. I wanted to touch his hands, but my mother kept me away. He asked for his tombstone to be a bench so people visiting wouldn’t have to stand.”

Kageyama’s brow is furrowed now, but a smile plays on his lips. 

“Like I said it felt like a game. It didn’t feel real. And I kept learning new things about him. I always am, through photos, or clothes, or drawings he’s made, or books he’s left me. And I can tell, through those things, through the stories I’ve heard that he was a wonderful person. But I don’t really know that, I didn’t really know  _ him _ . And it feels less that  _ I _ was robbed of a father, but more that he was, that my father was. He was taken from the world too early. He could have helped so many more people.

I miss him. Not in the way I feel like I should. Not the way a son misses a father. But in the way someone misses a stranger they talked to once on a plane.”

When Kageyama opens his eyes and turns to look at Hinata, the other boy’s hand is over his mouth, his eyes wet. 

“Oh no. Oh no no no.” Tobio turns his body. “Oh I didn’t mean to make you feel sad.”

Hinata takes in a ragged breath and wipes his eyes before trying to talk. “Why then?”

“To let you know. I understand. I understand that feeling, of missing someone you hardly knew, and feeling like you didn’t get to appreciate them. And that you’ve reminded me again that I should appreciate people more.”

“Oh.”

Kageyama drags his thumb along Hinata’s cheek. “I want you to know I appreciate you. I know I come off as - ” he gestures with his hand and pouts. “You know...sometimes, but. Thank you. I love you.”

Shouyou leans in and kisses Tobio, once, and softly. “There are so many things I want to do with you. There are so so many things, and now that this has happened, I’m so scared I won’t get to do them.”

“Why are you scared they won’t happen? We have time.”

“You never know”

“It’ll be ok. We’ll be ok. There’s no use worrying about it, just focus on what’s happening now. It will pass. You will live. I will live. I promise.”

“You sound...really smart right now.”

“Are you saying I’m normally stupid?” Kageyama smiles and pushes out his lips.

Hinata giggles. “No no! You’re really smart all the time it’s just. Not normally...Emotionally.”

“I know.” Kageyama nods against the grass. “This is, the one thing I understand. Grief is, the one thing I think I know. Not that in the future I’ll feel any better than you feel right now, but. I get it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, it’s not your fault, dumbass.”

“Ok…Hey. I appreciate you.”

“I appreciate you too. Everything about you.”

They kiss again. 

“Everything.”

\------

Somewhere, close to where the two had to split off Hinata had asked if Kageyama wanted to visit his house again some time. Of course, Kageyama had said yes.

So that weekend, Kageyama drops by. 

He’s greeted with outstretched arms and the familiar orange hair of the Hinatas. Natsu’s small hands drag him in as she does every friend that drops by, but pulls him over to Shouyou’s room immediately as part of their individual routine. 

They all sit down and chatter. Natsu takes out her brush and coiffes Tobio’s hair, this time taking his bangs and twisting them together, a rubber band at the very tip of the thing, a magenta bow hair clip at the base. She offers him a mirror and he nods in approval. Shouyou admires his boyfriend at a distance. 

When prompted by the youngest of the trio Shouyou goes to get snacks out of the kitchen, coming back to Kageyama toying with Natsu’s hair. There’s a smile on his face that he only wears when Natsu’s around. They look incredibly happy.

Putting the snacks down and feigning jealousy Shouyou lightly pounds Tobio on the back. 

“Do my hair too!” He cries gleefully, and kneels next to Tobio. 

Kageyama sticks out his tongue a little. “I’ll do your hair in a minute, just let me finish hers first.”

Shouyou agrees with a whine. Quietly watching, sitting on his knees, legs out to the side slightly. His little sister puts out her hand and he takes it. He sways their arms a bit. 

“I love you Shouyou!” Natsu grins fiercely. 

“I love you too!” He leans his head back and shouts “I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!”

There’s a beat and then his mother responds from another room. “I LOVE YOU TOO. NOW STOP YELLING.” the siblings exchange a laugh. Tobio gazes at Shouyou.

Finally Kageyama’s finished with Natsu’s hair, an attempt at a fishtail braid.

“Hmn, needs improvement.” She declares, holding up mirrors to the back and front of her head. “You’re getting there though!”

“One day, I’ll be a master like you.” Kageyama gently motions over his unicorn horn. 

“Tobio, do my hair now!” Pouting, Shouyou nuzzles his head into his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

And he agrees, Hinata sitting in his lap, Kageyama asking him to straighten his head more than once. When given the mirror it becomes apparent Tobio just spent 45 minutes braiding almost all of Hinata’s hair in a series of tiny braids, all sticking up at different angles. He sticks his arms out and falls back onto Tobio.

“Why do you betray me this way.” But Kageyama just smiles smugly to himself. 

Shouyou snorts, twisting his head to kiss Kageyama’s cheek. Natsu flops onto her brother’s lap. Shouyou hugs her. Tobio hugs them both.

“...I want to do this forever. Kageyama.”

“Then let’s do this forever.”


End file.
